Two Shadows
by MustBeRelaxingNotBeingMe
Summary: Bonnie & Jeremy One-Shot. It's hard to love again. When the only way it's been, the only love you knew, just walked away.


**A/N: **This is my first fic, don't be harsh :')

**Disclaimer: **As if I own anything to do with TVD... o_o

* * *

Back from Denver. Back at Mystic Falls high school. But only one thought had been on his mind since he got back into town.

Jeremy noticed Bonnie and looked over at her as the bell rang. "Hey" He snapped out of his trance when Damon stood in front of him.

"Compulsion all done. It's like you never left the school" Damon told him.

"Thanks, well I better get to class" Jeremy said, about to walk off before Damon put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He turned his head to see Bonnie getting her things from her locker and then turned back to Jeremy. "Have a good day, Jeremy" Damon said with his usual playful smirk as he patted Jeremy's shoulder before walking off.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called out to her in the corridor. She closed her locker and turned to face him, at that moment her face looked expressionless.

"Jeremy?" She questioned, not believing he was back. "Yeah, it's me" He assured her with a nervous laugh, he wasn't nervous to see her, just to see if she would listen to what he had to tell her.

Bonnie didn't waste a second and she hugged him tightly, her eyes brimming with tears. He sighed out happily and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe you're back" She practically whispered the words to him as she focused more on the hug, but she eventually pulled back.

"Bonnie, I really need to speak to you about something" Jeremy told her. "Oh, well I really have to go to class, can it wait until later? I'm late enough as it is".

"Please? I really need you to know this. It's all I've wanted... Needed to say since I got back" She was hesitant but nodded. "Missing one class can't hurt"

* * *

Together they walked into Alaric's office. With him being under house arrest, he was hardly going to need it today. Jeremy closed the door behind them and Bonnie leaned against the desk.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"What happened with Anna-" "Jeremy, I told you, I don't want an explanation" Bonnie stated, trying to move past him but he stopped her from leaving.

"It wasn't me, I wasn't in my right mind anyway" He told her. "What? I don't understand"

"You know Esther was a witch on the other side right?" Jeremy asked and she gave a small nod in response.

"She saw me as a distraction, she wanted you to find your Mum for some spell, and to do that she had to take me out of your focus. She wanted to hurt you Bonnie. Anna took the necklace because Esther told her to, so she could see her Mother again, she kept it until I'd hurt you, then her part was done, when the time came, she was reunited with Pearl" He explained.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she had just heard and blinked back the tears. "How do you know all of this?" She asked as her voice began to break.

"Damon had to make me remember Mystic Falls, but he just told me to remember. I remembered Vicki dying, Damon telling me I was going to leave town, and when Esther made my feelings go towards Anna, and what she was planning"

At that moment Bonnie remembered what her Grams told her about a witch on the other side, and how it all began to make sense now. "It really wasn't you?" She asked.

"I would never have intentionally hurt you, Bonnie. I never wanted to" Jeremy told her reassuringly.

He looked at her when she didn't say anything. "I know I hurt you Bonnie, even if I couldn't help what I was doing... So, um, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me" And with that, he left Bonnie to her thoughts.

* * *

Jeremy was sat in bedroom with his headphones on and barely heard the knock on his door. He took the headphones off and gave a small stretch as he stood up and went to answer the door. "Bonnie-"

"Front door was open... Elena's not home"

"I uh... W.. Um-" "Enough already" She cut him off and pressed her lips to his, and without another thought his hands cupped her face as he kissed her back and stumbled backwards into his room.

* * *

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_You know I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in. – Parachute | Kiss me slowly _

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes the next morning and smiled widely as he saw Bonnie laying in his bed beside him. He leaned up on one arm and wrapped the other around Bonnie, placing a kiss on her shoulder.


End file.
